U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,653 (Kelly) teaches making color slides using black-and-white art work and a camera loaded with slide-size color film. Large negatives are made from the art work and are accurately centered over the light aperture of a color-variable light box. Different areas of the large negative are sequentially exposed to different-colored lights through openings formed by blackout masks, and are sequentially photographed on the same slide frame in the camera to produce a several-color slide. The apparatus of the patent, while effective, is not capable of an "assembly-line" type of production of rolls of slides from rolls of negatives, a commercially desirable capability which is the principal object of the present invention. Other objects and advantages will appear as the following detailed description proceeds.